Nine Stories
by Dovebean
Summary: So there’s this game where you shuffle your iTunes and write a short story in the time a song plays. The last chapter's up. Bound and Broken? Where are you now? Kel, Dom and Cleon.
1. “Me? Up to something?”

**So there's this game where you shuffle your iTunes and write a short romance in the time a song plays. Well. I love how this gives me ideas. So I'll be posting a few as I write 'em. Leave a review if you have any opinions, or if you're just feeling talkative, I'll appreciate. If you clamor the short story may become a full blown nightmare….**

**Based on 'Elephant love melody' from the Moulin Rouge**

Beka stood leaning out her window admiring the haphazard chaos of people that inhabited the lower city. Just like a certain pink rock still in her pocket they were jewels in the dirt, diamonds in the rough. She smiled as one of those chaotic persons broke off from crowd and looked up toward her window. Rosto had been acting funny lately; then again, she had been acting a little funny herself lately. Her smile widened.

"A beautiful flower, for a beauteous flower?" he held up tiger lily to her window far above, she laughed a little on the inside.

"Rosto, what are you up to?" now the crowd began to gather around the Rouge and his Puppy.

"Me? Up to something?"

--

**Thank you heartily to anonymous music lover thanks for the review! You'll get your story (yes im that easy) and we both spelled Rosto wrong, I looked it up in Terrier. **

**Thanks for reading; enjoy reviewing!**

**Dovebean**


	2. Diane stood at a fork in the road

**A very short story for a very short song. This one has more background coming though. Its not your average 'Diane is facing her past' story. More a 'Diane doesn't have a past to face' story.**

**Diane's part was based on 'Walking by' by Something Corporate**

**Numair butted into this Short with 'Superman' by Five for fighting**

**Walking by:**

"**our grand dad left home for the circus. He was young just like me,  
with hope to explore. He married a girl in Virginia.  
She could swing the trapeze; they could sleep on the floor.**

Your mother was born in December, on the one sunny day that winter gave up.  
She had warm summer eyes that flickered like fireflies,  
when she stared at the world.

So why do you leave these stories unfinished,  
my Cheshire cat doorstop with tears in her eyes?  
Why do you look when you've already found it?  
What did you find that could leave you walking by?..."

--  
Diane stood at the fork in the road. It was as common as dirt, could be mistaken for any other turn in any other road. But to her it was as distinct as a Stormwing feather in a hay stack, it hurt just as much. She rested on a large rock looked up at the distant sign, far, far above. 'Snowsdale', it read proudly. 'Snowsdale', Diane read with….Longing? Trepidation? Anger?

Numair looked out over the forests, villages, buildings, people, and children of the realm. On his balcony he didn't feel like a strong mage. He didn't feel like his beloved wife's strong hold. He felt small and over rated. He watched a child trip and land in the dirt. Soon a man with love in his eyes picked up the crying child and walked into a house.

How did people trust him with their protection? He was only a man. He stared into his drink for an answer.

Nothing came to him.

--

**Thanks for reading, enjoy reviewing!**

**Dovebean**


	3. Joren gave her a wink

**Thank you to my ****one**** kind reviewer! I accept that you're anonymous! Soon you will be hearing a story of Rosto and his puppy. But until then enjoy this short on Kel and her arch nemesis**

**Based off of Popular from Wicked**

Kel stood on the courts, staff in hand, facing Joren of all people. She refused to return his growl; instead she proceeded to put strength behind her blows, hoping he would miss a block so she could knock him across the head. It might help him gain some sense.

Lord Wyldon was making his way down the row; she knew he'd be down here soon. She heard him correct Seaver two persons down. And just as he walked up behind her, Joren gave her a wink and blocked low as she hit high.

She knocked him out cold.

"Mindelan!"

--

**Thanks for reading; enjoy reviewing!**

**Dovebean**


	4. I don't really want to work it out

**This scene greatly amused me, and this song matched it perfectly, word for word. It's a great song- you should go to you tube and listen to it right now… that's right….**

**Based on 'Butterfly' by ZOX  
I tried little butterfly not to hurt you  
So I guess that this might come as some surprise  
I'm gonna take this train even though I never thought I'd desert you  
I've got a ticket and I'm just biding my time**

I don't really want to work it out  
And I can only wonder what you're all about

I tired little butterfly to protect you  
It was asking for disaster but I guess that's just the way it goes  
If it's anything know that I will never forget you  
Today it hurts but tomorrow it won't even know

--

Alanna watched Jon ride away in a tiff. He didn't like her answer but it wasn't going to change. He was the Voice of a nation, the king of another nation, a fantastic mage and all around important man. She didn't belong with that kind of person; he had too much to prove to the world. Alanna knew she'd be doing him no favors by agreeing to marry him.

She gave a decise nod, and started to follow him back to the camp of the Bloody Hawks.

Besides, now she could tease him ridiculously about whoever he did ended up marrying. She smiled and kicked Darkmoon into a trot.

--

**I swear decise is a word, I swear it! If you agree then tell me, 'cause I'm writing to Google dictionary. Who's with me?!**

**Dovebean**


	5. She had a need to feel the thunder

**Another really great song, completely different from the song 'butterfly' but still applies to Alanna. She's such a diverse character. **

**Based on 'That summer' by Garth Brooks**

**I went to work for her that summer  
A teenage kid so far from home  
She was a lonely widow woman  
Hell-bent to make it on her own  
We were a thousand miles from nowhere  
Wheat fields as far as I could see  
Both needing something from each other  
Not knowing yet what that might be**

She had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Raging in her lover's eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night

--

The Shang Dragon watched as Alanna came in huffing and puffing. If she had been a bird her feathers would be fluffed up. As it was he could see her feathers ruffled.

He loved it when she was mad.

The anger brought out flecks of blue and brown in her purple eyes, her motions were precise and her demeanor radiated power on the brink of chaos.

He loved how he could pull her back from that brink.

Pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss would make her anger flare, but soon she would melt into him and just stand still. Calm would trickle down from her head to her toes and she would return his kiss.

He loved the way she made him shiver.

--

**I think that she only liked the Dragon 'cause he was both Jon and George- powerful but mischievous and hidden. Thanks for reading; enjoy reviewing!**

**Dovebean**


	6. Will you still feel the same?

**Yeah! Another awkward Kel/Neal short! **

**Based on 'Here in your bedroom' by Goldfinger**

**I wonder what you think.  
Sometimes I feel so old.  
I don't know if it's worth it  
When I just do what I'm told.**

When I wake up tomorrow,  
Will you still feel the same?  
When I wake up tomorrow,  
Will you have changed?

I, I still feel the same  
I, I still feel the same  
Won't you?

--

Neal sat on the floor of Kel's room next to Seaver, Merric and their newest recruit the 'jolly' Owen. They were working on a winning plan for their strategy class. The other three laughed at Neal's comment about uppity female Knights who think they're all that. Soon the whole room was laughing as Kel threw a pillow at Neal's head.

And for a second their eyes met, the girl page and the odd page. Neal wondered afterwards if he'd just been imaging it. Or did she feel the same?

--

**Anyone else think Kel and Neal is just an awkward pair? I always have, was so happy when she got over him. Thanks for reading, enjoy reviewing!**

**Dovebean**


	7. bound and broken on the floor

**Based off of Torn by Natalie Imbruglia**

**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings fine, I'm torn**

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
**I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor****  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn**

--

Kel's hands shook. Quickly she put down her cup of tea before she spilled any more. Sighing she rested her arms on the table and let her head hang. How could he come back after all that had happened? How could he return after what he did?

With a cry, she grabbed the tea cup and threw it against the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces, but it didn't help her anger. It didn't help her pain. She hurt. It was his fault, all his fault.

She didn't notice when the door slowly opened. Dom looked from the broken tea cup to Kel, bound and broken on the floor. He decided to slowly close the door, but he didn't make it unnoticed. Before the door could close all the way another tea cup barely missed his face.

Like so many of his decisions lately, he had made the wrong one.

--

**I love the Kel/Dom fics (I know, not very original) but Dom has a few moments as a big flirt in my head. He could fall head over heels for Kel. Or he could just see her as a one night stand. This short shows a relationship somewhere in between. And it actually inspired a story to be revealed as soon as I find someone to beta it. **

**Thanks for reading; enjoy reviewing!**

**Dovebean**


	8. Where are you now?

**A fantastic song, go find it on Youtube, now!**

**Based off of Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin**

**This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up**

**Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of**

**I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way**

**Where are you now?**

--

Cleon stared at the ceiling and wondered. No, he didn't wonder. He stared and regretted the life he had made for himself. It killed him to spend every day next to her. It killed him to look out over his fields and know the one he wanted to share them with never would. It killed him to wake up every morning and stare at the ceiling thinking the same thoughts. It killed him, but he still woke up.

With a little bit of anger he threw back the covers, knowing his wife was already gone. He paced to the curtains and violently pulled them shut. What had he given up his life for? This domain?

He remembered back to the night, outside some tavern. He could remember the smell, the musky candle light, the creek of the doors as they went outside alone, the stars as they glimmered off her hair. He had ridden all night to get to her. Only to kill her soul. When he told her he had to marry someone else, he saw her face contort.

The door to the bedroom open, in entered his wife. She laid a hand on his back gently and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm glad you are awake."

"Good morning, o Wondrous Pearl Drop." He fixed a smile on his face and turned to wrap his arms around her and give her a kiss. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. He didn't know how much longer he could wake up every morning stare at the ceiling. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend she was Keladry, his real Wondrous Pearl Drop.

--

**This may have gone on longer then a song. And it may be revised and placed in another story….**

**so yeah, thats the last installment. hope you liked it! **

**Don't leave me hangin'! Review!**

**Dovebean**


End file.
